Words of Wonder
by Phoenix Force Revolution
Summary: ReaderxAvengers. So… you all know about all those ReaderxCharacter stories where it's all about a girl and her crush? Nuh-uh, I'm done! Now featuring, Male!ReaderxCharacter… as well Female!Reader, cause seriously… they are fun too! XD Enjoy my lovelies, enjoy!


**Words of Wonder**

Summery: ReaderxAvengers. So… you all know about all those ReaderxCharacter stories where it's all about a girl and her crush? Nuh-uh, I'm done! Now featuring, Male!ReaderxCharacter… as well Female!Reader, cause seriously… they are fun too! XD Enjoy my lovelies, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dumb, Stupid and Loveable

Any Gender!ReaderxHawkeye

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky, which was partially cloudy. The birds were lively and noisy, which of course was irritating for you. You. An agent of SHIELD. Who was awake for over 48 hours after a mission that almost killed you, if the casts on both your left arm and right leg were any indication? Oh and perhaps the neck brace that kept your head from moving, you know, where your neck broke from when you were tossed through that building?

SHIELD med bay was sterile, all whites and silvers with that hospital soap scent. Makes you feel uncomfortable, hospitals always did that to you. The feeling of sickness and pain in the air, the daunting aroma of disease and distress, the sounds of… the door to your room opens, you get special treatment due to your status as SHIELD assistant liaison, so you've got your own personal room. Any who, the door opens and in walks your favorite people; Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanov. Phil gives you a small smile, the one where he's both chastising you and apologizing? Yeah, you know the one. Natasha on the other hand, stoic as ever, you could never get a read on her, not like Clint. Hawkeye, the archer who wore his heart out in the open, who was both incorrigible as well as endearing; now him you could read.

"Agent [y/n]… how are you feeling?" Coulson asks as he places several papers on your bedside table.

"Could be worse… I mean I could have broken all my limbs, right?" You look from your boss to Natasha, who gives a small upturn of lips, your only indication she found what you said funny, Phil on the other hand isn't smiling.

"Yes, you very well could have… what were you thinking? That automaton was equipped to the teeth and you charged it like it was a common street thug… I would appreciate an explanation…" Phil looks you dead in the eye, only for you to look away in embarrassment, you may not be able to turn your head, but damn if you can't look away.

"Um, well sir… I saw a weak spot in its armor and thought I'd go for it, I was the closest unit and…" You tried explaining, but s soft chuckle coming from the Black Widow stopped you.

"Coulson, the automaton was going for Hawkeye." Natasha had the sense to say that quietly. Coulson looked back at her unamused.

"I'm well aware of that Agent Romanov, but what signif…" Coulson doesn't finish, as he turns to you and sees the heavy blush you're sporting. All Coulson does is shut his eyes and sigh in exasperation. He pinches the bridge of his nose while Natasha simply looks at her nails.

"Next time…" You look at Coulson who is looking at you with slightly narrowed eyes, "You will not rush to your possible death without suitable back up… or at least a high powered weapon, you can probably convince Stark to make you something…" Coulson's expression shifts to a softer, more parental look. "And be careful, I don't want to lose my best assistant…"

After brief talk about the paper work and discussion on how much medical leave, you'll need, Coulson leaves, but Natasha stays, which really weirds you out. You look at her and find that she's been studying you.

"[y/n]? Do you love him?" Natasha asks coolly. You find yourself feeling warm.

"I-I… ye-yes… I do…" You meekly get out. Natasha suddenly stands.

"Clint won't be coming at the moment, after your stunt and rather graceful flight through a building, which was already damaged, he flew into a rage almost like the Hulk's and single handedly destroyed the robot, after you made its weak point apparent, which in its own right is a job well done, but Clint, he was too close… the explosion caused his vantage point to fall apart and he fell, broke his left leg in two places, but given the circumstances, his recovery won't be as long as yours." Natasha spoke as she slowly made her way to the door before opening it. "He ignored safety protocols to get revenge for you… think about that [y/n]…" And she walks out, the door closing behind her.

"He didn't care about his own safety, just so long as he destroyed the thing that might have killed me?" You think, wide smile on your face.

A few weeks after your… incident, everyone at SHIELD calls it the incident, I mean, you lived, how is that not something that's celebrated? You sit in your bed, neck brace removed since your neck healed nicely, not all you have to do is simple neck exercises to give some strength to your muscles. As you stare out the window, watching several geese fly by in their standard "V" formation, you don't hear the soft rattle that comes from your air vent slightly to your side, above you. You don't hear the metal being lifted and moved to the side, and you don't hear the soft sound of someone landing beside you. You only hear the breath that ghosts your ear in a whispered breath of, "Boo!" The extremely girly scream you make is not your own, don't worry; there was no one to judge you, well except Clint Barton, aka, Hawkeye. How he managed to get into your room through the vents without you hearing him once, and as he wears a cast, you will never know.

"I am injured Hawkeye, my neck is just getting over the injury I got and, and… just don't scare me like that!" You know you are blushing so hard right now and Clint's playful smirk isn't helping, but you notice that his expression shifts to serious and you know what you're in for.

"How dumb are you?" Clint says this quietly, a soft voice with the faint edge of accusation. You are ready for this.

"Very…?" Wow… seriously? Look, even Clint isn't impressed.

"Noted…" With a roll of his eyes, Clint takes a seat in the chair he landed besides. A soft his escapes him as moves his cased leg into a more comfortable angle.

"How are you feeling Clint?" You can't help yourself; you threw yourself at a fully functional, 100% battle ready robot to protect this man. He looks at you; a faint expression that you can't identify, but feel you recognize makes you feel warm.

"Better… much better…" Clint leans back and sinks into the chair further, eyes closing as he relaxes. Now as you watch him, you take a few mental notes.

1. Hawkeye never relaxes around anyone, spy/assassin thing.

2. He is really, really REALLY hot.

"So, how much longer till they let you out?" He cracks a single blue eye at you, simply watching for a few seconds.

"Give or take another week or so, I can stand on my leg without it hurting, so they think the bones have set." You nod in response, not really listening after "another week or so". You are too busy cataloging every feature of this man; his short, neat dirty blond hair, his blue/grey eyes. His strong jaw, his broad shoulders, the muscles on his arms and from the thin the white tank top, his chest and abs, his hands, calloused and strong from all archery. His strong legs that you can't really see due to his sweat pants but imagine due to all the running he does. Not even realizing he's gotten up.

"[y/n]…?" You give a meek gasp, startled from your own hawk like observations, looking up you come face to face with the archer, who is really, really close. His eyes warm and a small smile playing on his lips. You can't help but feel like your mouth is drier than the Sahara.

"Uh… y-yeah?" Clint's smile widens.

"If you ever, do something that stupid again, I might not be able to do this again…" and his lips are on yours. Slightly chapped, but still soft, the kiss isn't demanding, it isn't heated, it just… is. Your eyes close on instinct and you rely on your sense of touch. Clint pulls away for a millisecond before kissing you again, this one slightly heated, and you suddenly feel very warm. You wrap your good arm around the archer's shoulder in an effort to keep him close, which he shows no objection to as he sits on the edge of your bed, one hand in your hair, the other holding your good arm. You don't even recall when you started kissing back, but you get the impression it was immediate. Suddenly you both hear the sound of footsteps outside your door.

"We need to find Agent Barton; he isn't scheduled to move around freely for another few days!"

Clint actually looked bashful, grinning at you with a heavy blush that indicated just how "hot" those kisses were.

"Well, damn… forgot about them for a sec… guess we'll have to continue this another time…" One quick kiss and somehow… he jumped onto the chair and jumped up, catching the edge of the vent, pulling himself up and placing the vent back into its proper place, and suddenly its quiet, like Clint was never there. You can't resist touching your lips, the tingling feeling still fresh. Your door opens and a head pops in.

"So… you and Legolas huh?" Tony Stark can't help but look smug. You roll your eyes, but know you can't keep the dopey smile off your face.

"It happened like a second ago, how do you know?" Tony laughs and points to a camera in the corner of the room. Your eyes widen in shock.

"I was watching Hawkeye, when I saw him leave, so I thought… where could he be going…?" Tony is now in your room, closing the door behind him. "Then it hit me, Natasha isn't in the med bay, Coulson cleared ages ago, so who else could he be going to see… oh right, [y/n]!" You look thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure not everyone in SHIELD knows… yet…" Tony grins cheekily, like the child he is. You notice that on your side table, a pen is within grabbing distance. Tony doesn't know what hit him, until it hit him. In one fluid motion, then pen is in your hand, then flying across the room hitting Iron Man dead center in the forehead. Clint would be proud. Tony yelps and falls back into the door. You burst out laughing while apologizing at the same time. God, you love the team. Unbeknownst to you, Clint and Tony, Fury and everyone on the bridge had been watching you. Fury asked for an update just before Clint dropped in and they all watched as everything transpired, Coulson discreetly passed a crisp twenty to Natasha, while most of the other agents were whistling and making cat calls. Everyone got a real kick out what you just did, Steve was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, Natasha actually burst out laughed before covering it all up, Thor shook the room with his laughter, everything was good. Bruce was simply smiling. Once everything died down, he gave his team a look.

"I think we should do something for him, once he gets back to the tower…"

Two month later, at the Avengers tower.

You walk into the media room of the Avenger's towers and are greeted with… well… a disaster. Natasha is hanging upside down from what looks like a sign that says "Welcome Back", Bruce is covered what looks like cake, mixed with BBQ Spare ribs, Thor is sitting on what looks like it used to be Tony's couch, chair and loveseat, all on fire at the moment, Steve is currently drenched in what looks like Lemonade and Tony is… well, bleeding on the floor from a gash on his forehead. They all stare at you as you stare back. The elevator dings behind you and the doors open to reveal Clint and Coulson, Clint carrying a bag of assorted chips. Hawkeye's eyes widen in disbelief.

"The HELL!? I left for 10 minutes!" Clint can't believe it. Phil is just smiling and taking pictures with his Starkphone. A "You lived!" gift from Tony. You get over your shock and burst out laughing. Everyone looks at you sheepishly before joining you.

"I'm home…" You whisper once you stop, Clint taking your hand in his, face red and teary from his laughter smiling broadly.

"Welcome home sweetheart!" You kiss him like no tomorrow.

End Notes- So… love it? Hate it? I've got a few more ideas, different plots, different Avengers… varying Gender readers… I actually didn't realize I hadn't made a gender specific comment in this until I proof read it… I hope it gives you the warm and fuzzies… Don't flame or I'll sick the Phoenix on you, but please send me your comments, feedback is the key to good writing! Stay frosty my lovelies.


End file.
